


The Latte Artist

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [113]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cafe AU, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Requested fic, Wonhee, fem!wonho, latte art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Minhyuk sees the latest elaborate art in his latte foam, he just knows he has to ask out the adorable latte artist at his favorite café.





	The Latte Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Wonhyuk + femWonho, Something like, Minhyuk goes to his favorite cafe and spots Wonho who is just his type. He gets a crush on her, especially when he finds out what she’s really like and they decide to go on a date.
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com

Minhyuk walks up to the glass door, peering through it to make sure his favorite barista is in. She’s got her back to the front of the store, her sunflower shirt the only bright thing in the dingy-colored café. The man chuckles to himself adoringly, thinking the color to match her personality quite well, and goes into the café.

She turns at hearing the bell above the door jingle, her delighted smile never wavering. Her short black hair swings about with even the simplest motions of her head, and Minhyuk feels his heart swell in adoration when he sees the slightest of strands sticking to her blushed cheek.

“Oh~! Minhyukkie!” she greets, a goofy laugh falling from her lips as she goes to the register. “I wath thtarting to wonder if you were coming today. Would you like your usual?”

“That’d be perfect, noona,” he replies with a charming grin and a small nod. Wonhee’s eyes linger on him for a moment, twinkling expectantly, before flickering to the register to put in the order. Minhyuk slowly pulls his card from his wallet and offers it forward, suddenly growing nervous.  _This is the moment_ , he thinks. 

He and the adorable barista have been sharing these small moments for months now, these little side-glances that Minhyuk hasn’t been able to help but notice. He wouldn’t have thought anything about it, but then the woman had started coming up to him and sitting with him during her breaks... and then, the latte art took an interesting turn.

As if on cue, Wonhee turns back round with a steaming cup in her hand and a proud yet bashful smile on her face. She offers it forward, a little heart drawn into the foam filled with even more hearts decreasing in size until it fills the center. Minhyuk chuckles softly under his breath, his eyes glittering as he meets Wonhee’s seemingly expectant gaze.

Wonhee’s been doing this for a while now, and with the explicit interest of getting her favorite customer to ask her out... She’s never been one to be forward—unless provoked—and she doesn’t want to scare off the handsome man. She’s tried the subtle glances, the lingering glances... but, he just doesn’t seem to get the hint. However, when she complained to her younger brother, Kihyun, about it, he had a fantastic idea.

“Just do little doodles for him or something, noona,” he’d suggested, his chubby cheeks full of cookies. “That way, you can still be subtle with it, and he could get the hint faster.” 

“Kihyunnie, that’s perfect!” she’d cried, hugging him round the neck. He’d pushed her off like any annoyed little brother would.

She’s been doing it ever since, and this is the most obvious one yet. She watches him with an unwavering gaze as he seems to study the heart.

“Is... it alright?” she asks, chewing on her lower lip. Minhyuk stares at the little hair stuck on her cheek, nodding a little. He reaches out, brushing his fingers against her skin to move the strand, before meeting her gaze once more. Her blush grows from a light pink to a deep, scarlet red, and Minhyuk can’t fight back the affectionate laugh that slips from his lips.

“Noona, what time do you get off?” he asks, blinking unevenly. His heartrate picks up by about a thousand, but he won’t take it back. He wants to get to know this woman better, if she’ll let him. She isn’t like the other girls around, her cute face and mannerisms an incredibly intriguing contrast to her well-defined, muscly biceps. She’s more ripped than Minhyuk could ever hope to be, and Minhyuk absolutely loves it. 

Wonhee’s eyes grow five times their normal size, her lips puckering in surprise. She blinks repeatedly, as if unable to process just what it is the younger man before her is saying.

“I-In twenty minuteth,” she stammers out, growing cuter by the second. Minhyuk takes the cup and sips from it, humming in faux thought. 

“Okay~ Come sit with me when you’re off... We can go on a date.”

He’s straightforward, because he figures that’d be best, but it seems to only worsen Wonhee’s nerves. She bites on her lower lip, seeming almost panicked.

“O-O-O-Okay!” she manages to get out, her voice positively quaking. She shifts on her feet, an anxious smile coming to her as she brushes her hair back behind her left ear. She glances down at the floor, giggling under her breath. Minhyuk snickers, as well, taking his cup to his usual table. 

“I’ll be waiting patiently~” he calls over his shoulder. He sits down, shooting the older a wink. Wonhee giggles a little, gives him a miniscule wave of her fingers, and turns back around to finish up with the cleaning.

She’ll have to thank her brother, Kihyun, for the advice after... Drawing latte art was probably the best idea he’s ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Wonhyuk + femWonho, Something like, Minhyuk goes to his favorite cafe and spots Wonho who is just his type. He gets a crush on her, especially when he finds out what she’s really like and they decide to go on a date.
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com


End file.
